


Liquids

by 0924



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Creampie, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Size Difference, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0924/pseuds/0924
Summary: Makoto gulped. He touched it with his hand. It was warm, and hard as a rock. He had never touched another man's penis before. This was something different than how he would touch himself. It was a whole new feeling. He then noticed the liquid around the tip of the penis. Makoto could probably guess what kind of liquid it was.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 299





	Liquids

Makoto woke up in the middle of the night from the sounds coming from the first floor of his house. It was his dad, coming home in a weird behaviour. He went down the stairs and saw him fumbling in the hallway, struggling to take off his coat and shoes. Makoto figured he probably went drinking with his co-workers again, he usually did this every Friday.

“Hey, dad? Is everything okay?” Makoto spoke up, peeking from a corner.

"No- no, don't worry about me, Makoto," He waved him off, walking past him. "Dad's just had a little too much for the day."

Makoto couldn't deny the fact that his dad was sometimes a drinker. He'd wonder how he managed to maintain his healthy lifestyle alongside drinking at every hang-out he had the chance to go to. Makoto lead him upstairs, not that he had to, but just for good measure, in case he fell over himself. He figured he'd go straight to bed, but to his dismay, he did not. Instead of going to his own bedroom, he wounded up in Makoto’s. 

"Dad, that's-" Makoto spoke up, but with his dad’s drunken state, he didn't even look. And just like that, he crashed in his bed, with his work clothes.

Makoto was about to try and get him out, but he had no idea how he'd manage to do that. If his mom ever found out about this, she'd kill both of them.

He was kind of lost. Usually, when he had a problem he couldn’t dare tell anyone, the internet was there to help. And that’s what he did. He went downstairs to check on the laptop, hoping that the solution would be in there. Then, he had no idea what to type in the search bar, so he just searched for the word "sleepover" and went from there.

The first pages of results all pertained to help with sleeping arrangements. Makoto couldn’t imagine having a problem like that, since he rarely had sleepovers in his own house. He sighed. This was a waste of time.  
Makoto went back to his bedroom, where his drunk dad was now sleeping silently. He didn't know what else to do, so he decided that it would be best to at least change his clothes so he wouldn't be as uncomfortable. Though, Makoto kind of felt a slight disgust. He wasn’t exactly sure how dirty the clothes were since he was out drinking. 

It was kind of hard to do anything in the darkness of the room. And Makoto didn’t want to turn on the lights, it would probably instantly wake up dad.

He exhaled and proceeded to take off his dad's pants. He slid the formal attire to the ankles, then stopped. He stared at his hairy legs for a few minutes, wondering how strange this situation was for him. It was unusual for dad to get so drunk that he couldn’t find his way to his own bed. 

"M-Makoto?" His dad called out, in between waking and sleeping.

He ignored him, not wanting him to struggle. Once his dad fell back to sleep, he finally slid off the pants and sighed. Makoto leaned in, and was about to unbutton his shirt, until he felt something brush against his hand while reaching for the bottom button. He froze for a moment.

Makoto then quickly realized that the thing he felt was under his dad's boxers. He felt around. His dad was hard.

Shit.

Makoto began having second thoughts about this. This was a little too weird. Why was he hard? He was supposed to be drunk. Unless he was having some sort of weird half-dreams about it.

No. This was really happening. And Makoto couldn’t help but feel curiosity creeping up on him. He had never seen an erect penis before – that is – not of that size. Yeah, he had seen porn videos and plenty of dicks in them, but when he felt around, this couldn’t be compared.

Makoto cursed himself, letting curiosity take over him. He proceeded to slide off the underwear, and his dad didn't even try to stop him. Obviously, since he was sleeping like a rock, and he was drunk to the point of not even reacting to anything around him. Makoto looked at his sleeping face, wondering if this was all a dream. Maybe he’ll wake up in the morning and this would have been a simple hallucination of some sorts. 

He stared at his dad's erect penis, making out the size of it in the darkness. It didn't look anything like he imagined it would. He could sense the smell of his penis, sweat and probably something else. Alcohol? He couldn’t really tell.

Makoto gulped. He touched it with his hand. It was warm, and hard as a rock. He had never touched another man's penis before. This was something different than how he would touch himself. It was a whole new feeling. He then noticed the liquid around the tip of the penis. Makoto could probably guess what kind of liquid it was.

He could hear his dad's breathing sharpening.

Makoto thought that either he was really good at this, or that he had had more than enough experience to know what to do. He wondered - what would it be like to have something like that in his mouth? Not that he was into it, but the curiosity inside of him kept growing stronger.

Makoto ignored all of the red signals that his mind gave him, and reached out his tongue to lick the head of his dad's cock. He licked the slit. It tasted vaguely like he imagined come to taste like. Warm, and a mixture of salty and sweet. Makoto gulped again, and found himself wanting more of the taste.

Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he noticed his dad's hand faintly gripping the sheets. Makoto figured he was still deep in sleep, dreaming. Whatever dream his dad was having, he seemed to be really into this.  
Makoto didn’t waste a second and quickly moved his head closer to his dad’s crotch, taking his dick in his mouth. Dad’s cock was long and rather wide, he could barely fit it inside of his mouth. But he ignored it, taking in as much as he could, while using his one hand to stroke the rest of the length.

Dad moaned silently, in between his lips. Makoto could tell he was about to burst it all inside of his mouth, even if he just started to suck him. He tried to hold it in as long as he can, slowing down his pace, taking short breaks. Makoto could feel a little trickle of come oozing out of his slit. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to taste it, so he lapped his tongue over the trickle of come.

"Ah..." Dad gasped in his sleep.

Makoto continued to swirl his tongue around the glans, pushing his head down as far as he could, trying to taste everything his dad had to offer. To Makoto’s surprise, his dad didn't come from it. He was disappointed at first, but then he felt a little elated that it wasn’t the end. He looked up at his dad, whose face was a mixture of emotions. His face was probably redder than before, and he was breathing heavier. In the darkness, Makoto could tell he was still in his sleep.

Makoto began examining his dad's body, how it was laying on his bed. It looked so strange to him. He had such a large, muscular body, but it didn't feel threatening. In fact, Makoto almost felt at ease looking at it. He wasn’t sure why he was so instantly entranced by his dad. His brain had thoughts of wanting to see his chest, to see how big it was, to feel his body on his hands. Makoto wanted to see his dad’s face while he was inside of him. He wanted to see the look of ecstasy on his face.

But this was all he was getting right now.

Then, Makoto had a disgusting idea in his head. He wanted to see, and feel, everything his dad had to offer, so the only solution to that was if he was on top of him. He wanted his dad to fuck him. Or, realistically, fuck himself with his dad’s cock.

Of course, this was all still so surreal to him, and he was still in some sort of shock over how things turned out. And this kind of thing wouldn't be fair to his dad. He didn't ask for it, nor did he want it. But Makoto did.  
Makoto was ashamed of this perverted idea, but, he was already turned on himself. He couldn't think straight about this. It was all he could think about. He had to do it.

Makoto lifted his head up, smiling at his dad.

"D-Dad?"

He didn't respond, only his hand moved slightly.

"Dad?"

Still no response. Makoto figured this was a sign that he could do it, without his dad ever knowing that something like this happened.

"I'm sorry, dad." Makoto whispered, as he began taking off his clothes. His dad moved a little while Makoto was undressing. He was too excited, yet nervous about this.

He was now naked, his penis erect, standing proudly. His penis was obviously smaller than his dad's, but for his size, it appeared to be long. That’s what he thought. Meanwhile, the size of his dad’s cock managed to make Makoto shiver, and he wanted to feel it inside of him. He positioned himself over the slimy cock. He felt the warm liquid coating his ass and thighs. It felt so good, and he couldn't believe how horny his dad made him. He didn't even know that was possible.

Makoto gently rubbed his hole against the tip of his dad's cock, making it wet. He looked back at his face, and saw that he was enjoying this. Dad’s mouth was slightly open, ready to release a moan. He slowly lowered himself down, feeling the head of his cock enter his tight ass. He winced from the pain, but at the same time it felt so good.

Makoto prodded the asshole with dad’s cock, getting used to the new feeling. He felt the butterflies in his stomach, dancing. He really wanted him. He wanted more of his dad deep inside of him, where it was warm.  
He slowly proceeded to lower himself further down his dad's cock, feeling the width stretching his virgin walls. Makoto bit his lip to prevent from letting out another wince. His legs shook from the sudden pressure.  
Makoto wasn't fully down on him, but he felt like he was about to burst from the stretching, the pleasure, and the heat. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. Soon, from the wetness of his walls, his dad's cock was inside of him, deep in his boy, where it should be. 

"Ah-“ Dad moaned in his sleep, and it made Makoto’s penis jolt with excitement. He wished he could see his dad’s face clearer, see his expression of pure ecstasy.

Makoto felt the bulge on his stomach from how big his dad’s cock was. He couldn’t help but wonder - how many times had he fucked his mom with a cock like this, or somebody else? It was so big; he wasn’t quite sure how he was still functioning. The only thing Makoto knew was that his dad was his now, and he would do as he pleased.

"Nnghh...” His dad whimpered. Makoto wanted dad to see him and how much he loved him.

"Daddy..." He whispered, beginning to move himself up and down, slowly, on his cock.

Dad groaned in his sleep. Makoto smiled. Dad was enjoying this, so he decided to speed up. He started moving his body, grinding on him as he continued to moan. Dad looked so handsome, as he was in his sleep. His lips were slightly chapped, and he had a small amount of stubble. Makoto could see the veins popping out as his hands slightly gripped the sheets.

"Yeah... like that...” Dad began to speak in his sleep.

Those few words made Makoto pound himself on him. He was trying to hold in his own moans, scared that he’d wake up the house. Makoto needed this so bad, but he didn't want it to end.

He slowed down. Makoto wanted to feel his dad's muscles as he was riding him. He quietly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, revealing the hairy chest and toned abs. Makoto felt his mouth watering at the sight. He stopped himself from moaning again as he watched his dad's chest rise and fall.

Makoto continued to fuck himself with his dad's cock, up and down, repeating. His hands moved towards dad’s tits, cupping them, feeling the nipples against his palms.

"Ah- Yeah... yeah..." His dad groaned, his mouth still slightly open, eyes shut.

Makoto grit his teeth. He wished his dad weren’t sleeping right now. He wanted him to touch his own nipples. He wanted him to grasp at his body, hold him tightly, maybe even sink his teeth in. Makoto was losing himself the more he rode him. He wasn't going to last.

"Daddy... daddy... I love you, daddy...” Makoto moaned ever so silently. 

He leaned in towards his dad’s body, and he let his tongue go over dad’s left nipple, taking in the taste of the skin and sweat. Dad moaned a bit louder. He still had no idea how he hadn’t woken up yet. Makoto lapped at the nipple, still riding his long, sticky cock. He felt his legs beginning to give out, but he kept it together.

“Daddy- Aah- I’m going to come... Daddy-“ Makoto mewled, biting his lip.

Makoto felt how his little penis was about to burst, come all over dad's body. He wanted to moan, to scream, to shout in ecstasy as he came, but he couldn't. His body was frozen in place, and his vision was fading out. 

He stayed there, dad's cock deep inside of him, feeling how the last droplets of come oozed out of his tiny cock, covering his dad's abs with it.

But Makoto didn’t stop, he kept riding his cock.

He was breathing hard at how his dad's cock was hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Makoto wanted his seed inside of him so badly, he was getting impatient. He wanted him to come deep in his ass, leave a mark in him. 

Makoto leaned towards him again, this time, kissing his chapped lips, taking in dad's scent. He wished he could kiss him back. Makoto wanted to feel his lips, his tongue. 

"Ah... aah..." Makoto heard how dad’s moans were getting louder and quicker.

“I love you, daddy. I love you so much.”

Soon, Makoto felt his dad’s come spurting inside, how the warmth covered his little walls. He grabbed his dad’s strong shoulders, and he couldn’t help but moan in ecstasy. He couldn’t hold back the dirty sounds anymore.

Makoto continued to hold him tight as he kept on spurting more. He felt as the come trickled back down his walls, down his dad’s dick, dripping onto his thighs and Makoto’s bedsheet. Makoto heard his dad sigh, sweat going down his forehead, breathing calmer than before. He was lucky that he didn't wake up, but then again, he wished he did.

After a few moments, he let out another heavy sigh, and Makoto got off of him. He felt exhausted. He laid on his back, panting. Makoto figured he should clean up the mess and go sleep on the couch. Or he could leave everything as it is and make his dad embarrassed in the morning. His dad took his bed after all.

Makoto slowly got up and went to clean himself. Then, he went to sleep on the couch.

In the morning, he woke up to his dad shaking him.

"Wake up, kid." He said.

"Huh?" Makoto responded groggily.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but..." He said, followed with a short silence. "Did something happen when I got back home yesterday?"

Makoto sat up. "You took my bed, so I went to sleep on the couch." He responded.

"Oh.” He uttered, his eyes darting. “Y-You sure you're okay?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Makoto responded, rubbing his eyes.

Dad frowned some more, before nodding.

"Are you okay?" Makoto couldn’t resist asking, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He said, then went off upstairs.

Makoto knew that this was probably the last time he was going to be drinking this heavily.


End file.
